The Protectors of the Legends
by Writingturtle
Summary: Three months after the battle against Nemesis. The world is still recovering, but Dynamis and his partner come to warn Ginga and the gang about a new evil who is planning to bring the Legendary Bladers onto the dark side, unless the group can find the group of guardians to defeat evil.
1. Prologue: The Cloaked Girl by the Fire

"Bingo."

A dark figure pushed their way through the thick forest on the outskirts of Metal City. He had started searching the forest during noon. Now the sun had sunk below the trees. The only light he could see was from a small fire that he had only noticed a few seconds beforehand.

A smile spread across his face as he made his way over to the small source of light. His pace quickened, after weeks of searching the target he was looking for was a couple of yards away. Once reaching the light, he stood in the shadows for a second, making sure there was no others present.

She was alone, sitting with her back away from the boy, by a fire that she had made for herself. Her stuff was scattered around her. She was sitting on a black sleeping bag, while next to her was a backpack. Along the small clearing that she was in, random things from Poptart boxes to hair dye were thrown around. The young man's smile grew, able to tell this was the girl by her things. He knew this was the girl by her trademark cloak.

Before he moved closer, the girl asked without turning around, "What are you doing here?"

The boy smirked, walking into the light of her fire. He replied with a smooth and slow voice, "Why else would I come out to the forest? To look for you."

The girl pushed herself off of the ground. She took her time turning around to face him, as if he would be gone during the time she turned around. Her face darkened as she turned away from the fire, giving her an intimidating look at first glace. She was glaring at the other, as she demanded, "Why are you looking for me?"

The figure smirked at her, since he was able to tell that she was faking her convince. Her shoulders were tense, and her lip quivered from her frown every so often. She hid her hands in her pockets, which the man guessed it was to hide her shaking hands. Her thin frame gave her the look of a child, or someone who is too weak to take care of themselves.

He stayed silent, instead reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dark blue Beyblade and a string launcher.

The girl continued her glare, retrieving her bright orange Beyblade and ripcord launcher from her jeans pocket.

The two loaded their beyblades onto their launchers.

The girl started, "3."

"2," they both shouted, "1. Let it rip!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Prophet and the Mute

The sun shone over Metal City, as the most famous group of bladers stood in the private WBBA Beystadium found in the center of the city. All of the members in the group (Ginga, Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, Yuu, Tsubasa, and Yuki) held a playing card that had a random number on it, expect for the one with the joker.

Yuu held the joker, having a sore expression. He started to loudly whine, "I wanna battle too! Why do I have to sit out AGAIN?! This is so stinky!"

Kenta was trying to calm down Yuu, "Sorry Yuu. There is an odd number, so someone has to sit out."

"I sat out yesterday," Yuu continued, refusing to give up. He pointed his card at Kyoya and Benkei, "Yoyo hasn't had to sit out in a while! He should sit out!"

Kyoya, who was lending against a wall with his arms crossed, replied, "No way. I got a number card, so I am not sitting out because you are a cry baby."

Yuu took a deep breath, about to yell louder at Kyoya, but Tsubasa snatched Yuu's card, distracting his attention.

"H-hey!" Yuu turned around and looked up at Tsubasa, who behind him. Yuu jumped to try and retrieve one of the cards.

Tsubasa sighed, holding up both his card and Yuu's above his head, so Yuu couldn't get either of the cards. He looked down at the kid and stated, "I'll switch my card with your's, but only if you promise not to make such a big deal out of it next time you get the joker."

Yuu smiled and nodded, holding his hands out for the card, "Okay, Tsubasa! Thank you!"

Before Tsubasa handed Yuu the numbered card, a small, squeaky voice rang throughout the stadium, "I'll battle Yuu! I'll battle Yuu!"

The group turned around, except for Kyoya who only bothered to half open an eye. Tithi was running down the stadium stairs, waving his hand, towards Yuu's general direction. At the top of the stairs, Dynamis and a third girl, whom none knew, were following behind Tithi down the stairs. Dynamis and the girl were walking down the stairs, getting to the bottom a after Tithi had gotten to the bottom.

Yuu ran over to the stairs to meet Tithi. The two hugged each other when Tithi got down the stairs, happy to see each other after three months

Ginga and the others in the group, other than Benkei and Kyoya, followed Yuu. Madoka got up from her seat and walked over to meet the four.

"Tithi! Dynamis!" Ginga smiled, with his normal upbeat tone, "How have the two of you been doing?"

Tithi looked up at Ginga and grinned, "Dynamis and I have been having a lot of fun in his temple! What have you guys been doing?"

"We have been Beyblading everyday!" Yuu laughed, answering Tithi's question.

Tithi smiled, his eyes sparkling, "Ooh! That sounds like a lot of fun!" Tithi looked back at Dynamis, who had just reached the group, and asked, "Can I battle Yuu?"

Dynamis smiled and shook his head, "Not right now, we need to explain first. Then you can battle Yuu. You need to pay attention, along with everyone else."

Tithi nodded and smiled, "Okay!"

Dynamis ruffled Tithi hair, before turning to Ginga's group. He spoke in his normal tone, "Hello, I'm glad to see that you are all still doing well after the Nemesis attack. We are not here to talk about, although. Instead, we need to talk about something else.

"I would like to introduce a companion of mine, Demetria," Dynamis stepped to the side, showing the girl that no one had meant before, who was trying to hide from the big group.

Demetria jumped when Dynamis had stepped out of the way. She gazed downward from the group. She had olive skin with waves of thick and shiny cinnamon locks. She was short in height, only making it up to the middle of Dynamis's chest. She was gripping onto her plain white dress as she was swaying side to side. She had a belt made of gold fabric wrapped around her waist, holding her Beyblade and her launcher on one side, with a pouch on the other. Her face was flushed red. She tried to make small steps to hide behind Dynamis again, but he moved behind Demetria.

Dynamis put a hand on Demetria's shoulder for reassurance, before continuing on, "She cannot speak, unless there are special cases."

Dynamis paused again, moving his hand away from Demetria's shoulder. He scanned the group to make sure everyone was listening before continuing, "Most of you know, I stay at a temple in Mist Mountain to watch the stars and to stay connected with the heavens. I am not the only one to do this." He motioned to Demetria. "Demetria stays at a temple in Athens, which she is able to keep a close connection with Gaia."

The group's faces turned to a mix of shock and confusion (Kenta, Yuu, and Tsubasa the ones being confused).

Madoka was the first to ask, "What do you mean? Shouldn't she have been one of the legendary bladers if she is strongly connected to Gaia?"

Demetria shook her head. She grabbed Dynamis's sleeve, leading him to one of the stadiums.

The group parted for the two as they walked past. Demetria got to the stadium and waved for everyone to come over. The group followed, having no reason not to come up.

Kyoya and Benkei were the only ones not to follow,. Demetria frowned at them and used hand signs to call the two over.

"Kyoya, buddy!" Benkei responded, trying to get the other to move, "I think she wants us to go over there with everyone else."

Kyoya kept eyes closed and replied, raising his tone so the others can hear, "I can hear from right here."

Demetria pouted, reaching into her pouch. She got out two small round objects. She took one of them and threw it at Kyoya.

Kyoya's eyes shot open after he was hit in the forehead by the object. He glared at the girl and asked, "What was that for?"

Demetria pointed at Kyoya, then moved her finger to a spot next to her.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, grumbling insults at the girl as he walked over with Benkei in tow The two boys stayed in the back.

Demetria smiled, before pointing to Dynamis, who nodded back.

Both of them pulled out their beys and launchers, launching them at the same time without even needing to count down.

"Wh-whoa!" Yuki let out in a surprise, "They both are so in sync they can launch their beys at the same time with no countdown, not even having to say anything to each other. They must have known eachother for a long time."

The rest nodded, staring at the Beys to see what kind of battle Dynamis and the mute girl would have.

Madoka sat down on the side of the stadium. She was typing on her computer, to figure out what type of bey Demetria had. Madoka muttered, "Flora Persephone…" Her eyes widened as she pushed the screen away from her for the guys to see. She motioned for them to look, "Oh! Guys, look at this!"

Ginga, Yuki, Kenta, and Tsubasa looked at Madoka's computer screen. Madoka waved her curser around the parts of the Beyblade. Tsubasa and Yuki's eyes widened, both noticing what was different.

"It doesn't have an energy ring," Tsubasa noticed, reading the name he added for the others, "Persephone only has four parts. It must be an old Bey."

The group looked up at the two metal tops clashing. Persephone was glowing and going for an attack on Jade Jupiter.

"Special move! Grand Lighting!" Dynamis called out. His Jade Jupiter glowed, clashing with Flora Persephone in the middle of the stadium.

An bright light surrounded both Beys when during the clash, engulfing all of the bystanders in the light. When the light subsided, the whole group was floating in the air, above the world in outer space. Most of the group had done this before, during their first meeting with Dynamis.

Yuu and Tithi were hugging eachother out of shock, neither of them having done this before. Tsubasa kept his composure, but he was paler than normal. Kenta wasn't able to hide his shock like Tsubasa had, staring wide eyed at the Earth that was below them.

_"Thank you all for being patient,"_ a quiet voice muttered. The group looked around to see who the voice belonged to, before all of their eyes falling on Demetria, who was now glowing with a light green aura. She smiled at the group and continued once all eyes had fell onto her, _"Sorry for scaring the younger ones," _she tilted her head in the direction that Kenta, Tithi, and Yuu were at_, "But this is the only way I am able to speak to you all. With the formalities out of the way, I need to speak with the keepers of the star fragment. Most importantly about who the star keepers are close to, or who they shall be closest to in the near future."_

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first two chapters of my series! In the next chapter, a lot of things are going to be explained plot wise! The OC sheet will also be at the end of the next chapter, once I have the main plot explained.**

**The prologue and the first chapter were originally going to be one chapter, but it was getting to be too long I split it into two chapters. That's why both of the first parts were posted so close together.**

**The next chapter should be out soon~ Seeya all next time when Demetria explains what she means about the ones who are 'closest' to the Legendary Bladers.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Mute Speaks!

Demetria stood away from the crowd. She was softly smiling at the group, trying to ease their worries away with a small gesture. She had expected more of them to be shocked by the sudden change, but most of the group had stayed calm. The three kids seems pretty tense. She cracked a grin at the Tithi and his yellow haired friend. She bit the bottom of her lip, scowling at her self for smiling so much. She changed her expression to one of seriousness to get her point across.

Demetria started her speech. Her shy demeter melting the more that her voice echoed around in this strange illusion.

_"... Most importantly about who the star keepers are the close to, or who they shall be closest to in the near future."_

She paused to let the group take in the last words that she had spoke sink in for the group. She glanced around to see the reactions. The group at mixed reactions. The legendary bladers paused, thinking about who that could be for them. Kyoya gave a glance to Benkei, who was next to himself. That earned a grin from Demetria. The long silver haired male looked from the girl with the goggles and to Ginga.

Demetria softly coughed to clear her throat, announcing that she was going to speak again, which caused the group to move their attention back to her. Demetria continued, _"Holders of the star, I am sure that you all have an idea about your closest one is. This is not about people who you have connected to in this lifetime, but people who you have always been connect to, even if you have yet to meet in this life._

_"For the Bladers of the seasons,"_ Demetria turned her attention to Ginga, Kenta, and Kyoya, _"you have meant this person before hand. You might not remember them as of now, for your meeting could have been for a belief time."_

_"While the bladers of the planets,"_ she now turned her attention to Yuki, Dynamis, and Tithi, _"Gaia has informed me that none of you have meant your special one yet, so it shall be more of a challenge finding your special ones."_

Demetria paused again, scanning around to make sure the group was following. Madoka, the girl with the goggles, raised her voice to ask, _"How do we know who it will be? You said that it could have only been a belief meeting."_

_"Let us call the special ones Guardians,"_ Demetria suggested, before answering _"All guardians are strong Beybladers of the opposite gender from their corresponding Legendary Bladers."_

_"Oh..."_ Madoka sighed, looking downwards.

Demetria gave a soft smile to the girl, knowing that she cares a lot for Ginga.

_"I'm not doing this."_

All heads turned to the annoying green haired boy that stood in the back. His arms were crossed, and he wore a huge scowl of disapproval. He continued on his earlier statement, _"I don't need someone to protect me from some dark power or whatever it is. I am a lion, so I can protect myself!"_

Demetria was shocked into silence by the boys words, unsure of what to say to gain him on their side. Her shocked expression soon turned into a smile, as she replied, _"Okay, go on your own. You cannot stop fate from coming. You shall still meet her on your journey, lion boy."_

_"Yeah, yeah. We will see,"_ Kyoya said, closing his eyes and turning away.

_"What is it that we are fighting?"_ Yuki asked, _"That we are going to need a group of people to protect the Legendary Bladers!"_

Demetrai's smile faded. She bit the bottom of her lip, as all eyes around fell onto her. She looked up and answered, _"The fight against Hades has not yet ended. Nemesis, his Beyblade, is gone, but his spirit still lives on._

_"His spirit has corrupted already corrupted a group of young individuals to do his bidding. They are following false promises of hope and glory, to do what Hades wants them to do. Gaia created a group of females to protect the Legendary Bladers from the corrupted. To light the way for the bladers of legend. Hades will still be able to corrupt the Guardia-"_

Demetria was cut off . Persephone stopped spinning, causing a light to escape from the bey, engulfing everyone who was in the vision.

When the light had faded, the group was back in the Metal City stadium. The sun was sneaking into the ground as some of the stars were popping into the sky. It was quiet. The only sounds coming from the rustling of far off trees in the forest and of footsteps of people outside the stadium walking.

Ginga broke the silence that followed, "So... We get to travel the world again to look for these guardians?"

Demetria looked over at Ginga. She smiled at him and nodded.

Ginga fist pumped, "YEAH! Let's leave right now!"

"Ginga!" Kenta, who was next to him, called out, "We can't leave right now, you haven't told your dad!"

"We also have no idea where to start looking, Ginga," Madoka added.

"Awe..." Ginga sighed, looking defeated at the ground, "B-but!"

"HEY!" Yuu called out, pouting and crossing his arms, "You aren't going to leave me and Tsubasa behind this time, are ya?"

Tithi nodded in agreement with Yuu, "I'm not going anywhere unless Yuu comes!"

Ginga looked over at the two and smiled, "Of course you guys can come! It wouldn't be an adventure without you."

Yuu looked up at Ginga and smiled back at him.

"What should we do first, Mr. Dynamis?" Yuki asked, bringing everyone's attention to Dynamis, "Find the guardians or gather the legendary bladers?"

Dynamis answered, "Gaia had not told us how to find the guardians... She only explained that our guardians will be drawn to us if they see us."

"Demetria did say that the guardians are strong bladers," Madoka suggested, "We should go around and enter tournaments to raise the chances of the guardians seeing us, or of battling some of the guardians."

Demetria nodded at what Madoka said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Let's go to the WBBA headquarters," Dynamis suggested, "We can ask Mr. Hagane about what big tournaments are happening around the world.

* * *

**A/N: All of the spots that I needed are filled! Thank you everyone for your characters~ I'll be posting results in Chapter 4: The Two vs. One Battle!**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Face

By the time the group had woken up from the events that happened the previous night, Kyoya and Benkei had already left to go on their own path. When Ginga and a few others were going to search the city for the group, Demetria had assured the group (however a mute girl should find a way of assuring a group of people), that Kyoya would be fine with Benkei traveling around.

Demetria explained that she would have to return to Athens now. Dynamis offered to take her to the airport, along with Tithi and Yuu. Tsubasa also went with the group, to keep Yuu out of trouble. Madoka went to go and finish packing her things, dragging Ginga, Yuki, and Kenta with her.

* * *

Yuu and Tithi were walking in the front of the group, both of them still catching up like they were doing yesterday. Dynamis, Demetria, and Tsubasa walked behind the two at a slower pace than the two energetic boys. The three in the back were not talking, listening to the two kids in the front.

A high pitched laugh filled the air, came from behind the group. The group turned around. Dynamis and Tsubasa both taking out of their launchers and Beyblades. Dynamis stepped in front of Demetria.

The one who laughed jumped down from a nearby tree. The person was a girl who looked to be around sixteen or seventeen, even though she was short and thin. She had dark purple hair, darker than Dynamis's and Tithi's hair, that was tied up in a bun. As she had jumped down, her black had gone in her face. She was fixing herself on the ground. The air around her made everyone feel uneasy, but she also had a childish expression on her face that did not go along with the mood.

She laughed aloud again, speaking in a childish tone, "You guys going somewhere? No fun!"

Demetria pulled on Dynamis's shirt. He gave her a glance back to her, and she stared up at Dynamis with a worried look on her face. Dynamis flashed her back a reassuring smile, which Demetria responded with a furrowed brow.

Dynamis looked back at the girl. He calmly asked, "Who are you? What do you want with us?"

"Oh! That's simple," the girl smiled, hopping on one foot, "I am Azami! All I wanna do is to have some fun battles!"

"Then why don't you look else where?" Tsubasa replied to the girl, "Because we need to go somewhere."

Azami's smile faded into a frown. The happy go lucky expression on her face faded as she stared up at the group. She responded, "Ooh! That's no fun~! You can catch a silly ol' plane for the girlie anytime! This could be the only time we have a chance to fight. Plus! Why would I turn down the chance to fight some of Ginga's friends."

Dynamis's eyes widened in surprise, but he had faded back to his calm expression that he held before. He asked, "How do you know that?"

"Sorry," Azami smiled, tilting her head, "but I cannot tell you that unless you can beat me!"

"Then I'll battle you," Tsubasa replied, taking a step forward, loading his beyblade onto his launcher. He pointed his beyblade at Azami.

The girl pouted, looking away from Tsubasa and over at the others, "But battling only you would be boring~ Anyone else wanna battle?"

Tsubasa stayed silent, unsure about how to answer. Yuu came out from behind Tsubasa and Dynamis, "I'll battle you too!"

Azami smiled at the little kid, "Okay then! This will be awesome!"

"You and Tithi go ahead," Tsubasa said to Dynamis, "Take Demetria to the airport."

Dynamis looked over at the girl and back at Tsubasa, "You sure you can handle this?"

"Yuu and I have been training for a while," Tsubasa replied, "I'm sure that we can handle her."

Dynamis looked back at Azami, before turning to Demetria and Tithi, "We need to continue to the airport."

Tithi walked over to Yuu and smiled, "Good luck, Yuu!"

Yuu smiled back at Tithi, "Have fun going to the airport!"

Tithi nodded, going back to Dynamis and Demetria. The three started to walk off in a quickened pace.

Tsubasa questioned Azami, "How are you going to battle both of us? That's pretty hard thing to do with only one beyblade."

"Double battles are my specialty," Azami smiled. She pulled out her Beyblades from her pocket.

Yuu gasped, "You have two Beyblades? That's so cool!"

_'A Heat Fox and a Hyper Canis...'_ Tsubasa thought, _'They are not that powerful of Beyblades...'_

"Haha," Azami giggled, "Thank you. Now let's get on with the battle!"

Yuu loaded his Beyblade onto his launcher, aiming at the street. Azami pulled out a ripcord launcher with two places to put Beyblades instead of one. The launcher also had two ripcords.

"You guys ready?" Azami asked.

Yuu called back, "Yuu!"

"Okay then!" Azami called back, smiling, "3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Let it RIIIIIP!"

* * *

**A/N: Hiya guys! How were your Holidays? Were they all good? I hope so! I was able to download the Beyblade game Beyblade Evolution game for the 3DS! I was actually able to make Azami's Heat Fox in the game. Sorry that I haven't been able to reply to all of your guy's Private Messages, I have been busy running around with holidays. I should be free for write! I might even update with the next chapter later today!**

**In this chapter we were able to meet a new character, Azami! She is one of my favorite characters to write since she is such a dork and so cute! If you have any questions about her, you guys are welcome to ask me! Oh, the reason that she has two beys will be said later. Both of them are pretty weak, basic store bought Beys, with a few differences.**

**Now, I really want to do this, but questions if you want to answer them in the reviews!**

**Who is this Azami girl?**

**Azami, good or bad?**

**Who will win the fight, Tsubasa and Yuu or Azami with her two Beys?**

**Find out next time~**


	5. Chapter 4: A Two vs One Battle!

"Hey Ginga," Madoka asked, as the group's previous conversation had drawn to a close.

Ginga looked over and asked, "Yeah, Madoka?"

"I was wondering," She asked, "Do you have any idea about who your Guardian is?"

Ginga smiled, his gaze turning to the sidewalk as he responded, "I have an idea. A girl who I have known ever since I was a kid."

"A childhood friend, Mr. Ginga?" Yuki asked, "Maybe we should go and find her first. She could be the one that we are looking for."

Kenta nodded, smiling, "Yeah, Ginga! Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Yesterday when my dad had asked for me to stay behind," Ginga started, "He told me that she has been traveling and entering tournaments around Japan. There is a big chance that we will run into her in one of the tournaments if we enter."

"Do you have any idea of your Guardian?" Madoka asked, shifting the attention from Ginga to Kenta.

Kenta looked surprised when the focus had shifted onto him so suddenly. He stared into the sky and muttered, "I have an idea or two... For who it could be."

Yuki asked, "Oh, who do you think it could be, Mr. Kenta?"

Kenta looked over at Yuki. He frowned and replied, "I... I don't remember their names..."

"Oh..." The other three sighed.

"I do remember," Kenta stated, quickly after the group's sad sighs, "I do remember that one of the girls, who I haven't seen for a three years, has bright red hair…." Kenta paused before talking about the other girl. He gripped Flash Sagittario, which was in his pocket, before continuing, "The other girl has bright purple hair… I meet her while traveling with Ryuga..."

* * *

The group fell silent at the mention of Ryuga, walking the rest of the way in silence.

"Let it RIIIIIP!"

The four beyblades landed on the ground. Azami didn't wait, calling out the first move as soon as her Beyblades hit the ground, "GO! Fox, Canis attack!"

The two beyblades went straight, before rushing off in separate directions. Fox went after Libra, smacking the Beyblade back with a strong force. Canis had gone after Eagle, but hardly had done anything with the hit, unlike Fox.

Fox continued to hit Libra with strong attacks, able to knock Libra far away from .

"Woah!" Yuu called out, "Both of her Beyblades are so fast! I'll just have to stop them! Libra! Sonic Buster!"

The ground below Libra and Fox had turned into sand, and the sand was rushing too .

Azami gasped, biting the bottom of her lip, "Oh! That's cool too! Fox, go!"

Fox started to give quick attacks to Libra, to unstable Libra's balance, stopping the attack before the sand had gotten to Canis and Eagle's fight. Fox continued to attack Libra, not giving Yuu any room for Libra to use any more Special Moves. The sand had already done the job of slowing down Fox.

Eagle was attacking Canis, but Canis still spinned strong

"Eagle!" Tsubasa called out, "Go help Libra!"

"Canis! Don't let him get anywhere!" Azami started to laugh, tapping the palm of her hand on her forehead lightly, "Haha, sorry! I have been ignoring you!"

Canis rushed in front of Eagle, blocking the Beyblade from being able to get to Libra and Fox. The two meant in a clash. Both Beyblades were pushed back from the attack.

"Libra!" Yuu called, "Sonic Shield!"

While Azami's attention had been shifted to Canis, so Libra put up the shield to get away from Fox. When Azami turned back to Libra, the Beyblade was already far enough away from Fox to be able to hit it.

Before Fox could start gaining distance onto Libra, Yuu shouted, "Libra! Sonic Wave!"

"Ahh!" Azami shrieked, as Fox got hit by the first attack, but dodged out of the way for the next attacks. Fox slowed down a lot from before the hit, and the Beyblade wobbled, unlike the perfect spin it had before the attack. Azami was starting to panic, so she called out, "Fox! Flaming Bite!"

"Eagle! Metal Wing Smash!" Tsubasa called out.

Eagle had jumped off the side of a nearby staircase to soar into the sky. Eagle aimed for Fox, as Fox raced toward Libra. Both Fox was glowing a bright orange. Eagle started to look like an actual Eagle, instead of the metal top that it had looked before.

"Canis! Ice Wall!" Azami called out, starting to gain her head back.

Canis appeared behind Fox, the direction that Eagle was coming in from. A glowing white siberian husky appeared before Canis. The siberian husky looked up at the sky, howling into the sky. A wall of ice surrounded Canis, knocking Eagle out of the air and back onto the ground. The ice wall and the illusion of both the Eagle and the siberian husky shattered when Eagle had smashed into the wall.

Fox was unaffected by Eagle's attack and was seconds away from attacking Libra with Flaming Bite.

Yuu smirked, calling out, "Libra! Final Inferno Blast!"

Fox smashed into Libra as the a column of light erupted from Libra. The three bladers covered their eyes from the bright light. Both Eagle and Canis were still spinning, but both Beyblades where slowed from their clash that had happened earlier. Libra and Fox had stopped spinning.

Even though one of her Beyblades now laid on the ground, Azami beamed, "Oh wow! I wasn't expecting you to be so strong! That was a lot of fun!"

Yuu laughed, "Haha, it was a lot of fun!"

Tsubasa looked between the two. He smiled slightly and thought to himself,_ 'Maybe she isn't a bad person, as we had thought before…'_

Azami turned back to Tsubasa. She grinned, "Okay, Can-"

"I expected more from you," A voice flatly stated. The voice had come from behind Azami.

Azami had gone quiet when she had heard the voice, turning her head behind her. Yuu had gasped in shock. Tsubasa's eyes widened.

Tsubasa called out, before Azami's attention would turn back to the battle, "EAGLE!"

Eagle slammed into Canis, knocking the weakened Beyblade to the side. Canis had stopped spinning and now laid on the ground next to Fox and Libra.

No one in the group had given any attention to Tsubasa winning the battle. As Tsubasa had called out his final attack, a young man walked out of a nearby alleyway. He looked to be no older than seventeen. He wasn't the tallest of the group, only a few inches shorter than Tsubasa, but he towered over Azami when he stopped in front of her. He wore an expensive looking black suit, that shined dark red when he walked into the sunlight.

The man put his hands on Azami's shoulders. He frowned, "I was expecting more from you. It did take so long to find you, after all..." He sighed, "Oh well, that's what I get for sealing off most of your power."

He twirled Azami around, pushing her towards her two Beyblades. He turned his attention to Tsubasa and Yuu, who had stayed silent the whole time. Both of them were watching Azami and the man closely. He smirked and stated, "You get your Beyblades, while I clean up your mess."

Azami paled, as she kneeled on the ground and grabbed both of her Beys. She stood up again, putting both of her Beyblades in their holder on her belt, that held her launcher and her dark grey jeans up. She walked back to the man in the suit.

He pulled out a launcher and a large grey Beyblade. He stayed silent as he launched the Beyblade at Tsubasa's Eagle.

Before Tsubasa could get a good look at the man's Beyblade, the man flatly called out, "Special move, Lightning Blast."

A light had exploded from the Beyblade. The light stayed for about half a minute before the light had gone away. Azami and the man disappeared during the time the light surrounded the group. Yuu and Tsubasa laid next to each other on the ground. Both were still awake, but they were knocked on the ground by the focus of the special move.

* * *

**A/N: We had the first battle of the series ending off with a huge bang!**

**Before anything else, I would like to announce the OCs that have been chosen~ (I'm not going to tell you who they guard until we meet them~) The order has no meaning. I used a random order generator. I don't want to give you guys any hints.**

**Pandora Fujimora (Hikari-the-nekoangel)**

**Alexis Connors (Alpha Dragonis)**

**Ruby Elincia (Gryffyn Addams)**

**Kuro Blackheart (shadowritergirl)**

**Serenity "Seré" Arishima (NyxAbsol)**

**Rosalina Tendo (AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust)**

**Sierra Yin Crystals (DazzlerAngel)**

**Blaze Markaru (Winter-Snow-Wolf)**

**Frieda Ai Love Belvini Ebina (Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki)**

**Sorry for anyone who I didn't pick, but I had a lot of great characters to choose from! I'm really glad that so many people had submitted characters. I feel like I have already made some friends while working on this project, which is amazing because I was so worried about this.**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews, favorites, and follows on the story! I'm really happy that everyone is having a good time reading and it makes me glad to write! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**Question time!**

**Who will be the first Guardian that the group finds?**

**Which canon characters would you like to see in the story?**

**Well, stay tuned to next time when we get to our first guardian! **


End file.
